


runs in the family

by ellis89



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Robot Chicken, Time Squad, UniKitty! (Cartoon), 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellis89/pseuds/ellis89
Summary: Monty must run for his life after buck and Larry ruin it





	runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything. It's belongs to their rightful owners.

1, 2, 3, 4  
My friend has problems with winter and autumn  
They give him prescriptions, they shine bright lights on him  
They say it's genetic, they say he can't help it  
They say you can catch it, but sometimes you're born with it  
My friend has spite, he gets shakes in the night  
And they say that there's no way that they could have  
Caught it in time takes his toll on him  
It is traditional, it is inherited, predispositional  
All day I've been wondering what is inside of me  
Who can I blame for it? I say it runs in the family  
This family that carries me to such great lengths  
To open my legs up to anyone who'll have me  
It runs in the family, I come by it honestly  
Do what you want 'cause who knows it might fill me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Fill me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
My friend's depressed, she's a wreck, she's a mess  
They've done all sorts of tests and they guess  
It has something to do with her grandmother's  
Grandfather's grandmother saving war soldiers  
Who probably infected her  
My friend has maladies, rickets, and allergies  
That she dates back to the 17th century  
Somehow she manages in her misery  
Strips in the city and shows all her best tricks  
With me, well, I'm well, well I mean I'm in Hell, well  
I still have my health, at least that's what they tell me  
If wellness is this, what in Hell's name is sickness?  
But business is business and business runs in the family  
We tend to bruise easily, mad in the blood  
I'm telling you 'cause I just want you to know me  
Know me and my family, we're wonderful folks  
But don't get to close to me 'cause you might knock me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Knock me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Mary, have mercy, now look what I've done  
But don't blame me because I can't help where I come from  
And running is something that we've always done well  
And mostly I can't even tell what I'm running from  
Run from their pity, from responsibility  
Run from the country and run from the city  
I can run from the law, I can run from myself  
I can run from my life, I can run into debt  
I can run from it all, I can run 'til I'm gone  
I can run for the office and run for my cause  
I can run using every last ounce of energy  
I cannot, I cannot, I cannot run from my family  
They're hiding inside of me, corpses on ice  
Come in if you like but just don't tell my family  
They'd never forgive me, they'd say that I'm crazy  
But they would say anything if it would shut me up  
Shut me up  
Shut me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Shut me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up  
Me up

**Author's Note:**

> there you have it folks, my first songfic!


End file.
